The Note
by Psychotic Nny
Summary: Eds missing, no one knows where he is and what do Al and the others find in Ed's room? And where exactly does a note fall into all of this? PLEASE NO FLAME ME!


Author's Note: Hi! This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction (for FMA) that I'm posting and It's on a personal favorite 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Um, I feel as though I should explain this is an AU close to the real version except that the Homunculi betrayed Dante, who created more anyways, and some, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, and Envy, joined the alchemists with a deal, while the others formed together to kill the alchemists, ex 'siblings', and Dante. Uh, I think that's it… Oh! And the homunculi and alchemists' get along on some level as long as they behave and Al has his body back. So enjoy my first story and maybe my last T-T.

Disclaimer: um yeah *checks around room* I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, who knew? ^-^

* * *

THE Note

It was a normal day in Central as Hawkeye tidied up her desk, Al practicing his alchemy, and Colonel Roy being a jackass. Except one thing was different. No one could find Ed anywhere. He wasn't in his military dorm, not at his and Al's home, not with Winry at her auto-mail shop, and not even at the library. It wasn't unusual for him to go missing for short periods of time but that was only when he was on a mission. Ed never went anywhere without informing Al, and that's exactly why everyone was worried.

Deciding that they should check Ed and Al's house again, Roy, Al, Hawkeye, and Hughes (A/N: I love him and refuse to let him die so he is alive in this) headed there way out. Upon arriving at the house they searched through it for the umpteenth time for any sign of a note, struggle, or anything that can help them.

"Hey Sir! Has anyone checked Ed's room?" Hawkeye inquired from the kitchen. She waited for a reply but got none. "Has anyone CHECKED Ed's room?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Wouldn't that be invading brother's privacy?" Al asked skeptically, looking up from where he was bent down looking in one of the bookcases.

"We thought that you checked that already, Riza." Hughes smiled as he sat on the couch watching everyone else look.

"You have got to be kidding me. NO ONE CHECKED ED'S ROOM?!" Hawkeye yelled at the three men.

"Are you going to continue yelling if we agree with your statement?" Roy questioned the lower officer.

"Sir, I am NOT afraid to fire my weapon at two commanding officers and an Elric brother so don't test me." She warned, taking her pistol out.

"How about we go check Ed's room, hmm? I like that idea." Hughes stood up and started walking down a hallway.

Al ran past the others to his brother's room knowing that his brother has a knack for setting up traps to people going through his room. He opened the door slowly, looking for any telltale signs of struggle or trap. Instead he saw something he did not expect to see as Hawkeye, Roy, and Hughes came in behind him. Wrath, Envy's 'playmate', slept sprawled out on Ed's bed.

"What the fuck!?" Roy whispered harshly under his breath.

"Um, why is Wrath in brother's bed?" Al asked to no one in particular.

Hughes walked over to the sleeping Homunculus and without warning shouted, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"… Ngh…" Wrath shifted in his sleep and slowly cracked one eye open.

"Ahh, so good of you to join us. How did you sleep?" Hughes gave the little Homunculus a bright smile.

"Alright Wrath what did you do with Ed?" Hawkeye leveled her pistol at Wrath.

"Wait! Don't shoot him! We're friends now, remember? Besides, he and Envy usually come over here to sleep when they don't want to go to Central." Al stepped between Hawkeye and Wrath attempting to keep the peace between everyone.

"What's going on?" Wrath blinked several times to help himself wake up and sat up cross-legged on the bed.

"Where's Fullmetal? Why are you here? Did you kill him in one of your and Envy's games?" Roy accused glaring at him. Roy had never really trusted the Homunculi even with everyone's word.

"Huh? I don't get- OHH! Now I know what you mean." Wrath yawned as he stretched his arms upward.

"You know where brother is?" Al turned, putting his full attention on Wrath.

"Yep."

Hawkeye put her pistol away and walked further into the room, Roy leaned against the doorframe, Al sat at the edge of the bed, and Hughes simply sat in the desk chair, turning it to face the bed.

"So where is our dear Ed?" Hughes asked with humor in his voice.

"He's…um…actually I don't know." Wrath admitted looking up in thought.

"That's because you got Envy to hide the body." Roy sneered.

"Hey! First off, since when did Envy hide bodies? Second, I hide my own bodies, I take pride in that. And thirdly, if I killed him, why would I sleep in his bed? It's kind of pointless if you think about it too, because Fullmetal was one of the first people to back us up when we changed sides. Not to mention he lets us sleep here from time to time." Wrath explained as he glared right back at Roy.

"So where's Ed then?" Hughes looked around the room and spotted a little note on the bed next too Wrath. "Wrath, what is that next to you?"

"Um, let me see…" Wrath picks up the little note, skims it, and suddenly his face goes blank.

" Homunculus, what's on the note? Your confession?" Roy retorted.

Then all of a sudden Wrath starts laughing. The others look at him incredulously as he laughs.

"I- haha- remember- aha- what happened now-haha!" Wrath said in between his hysterics.

"What happened? Do you mean with my brother?" Al asked with enthusiasm, hoping that finally they could figure out what happened.

"Well here, take this. It's Ed's note." Wrath handed the note out to Hughes, who took it and opened it up to read it.

"Why didn't you give it to us earlier?" Hawkeye looked at Wrath waiting for an answer.

"I was tired and passed out on the bed before I could do anything and then you guys woke me up. It's been what one, two days?" Wrath shrugged it off and hopped off the bed stretching his legs and arms again.

"Hmm, well at least we know where Ed is now." Hughes smiled and folded the letter back up placing it on the desk next to him.

"What? Where is he?" Roy demanded.

"Here, Al, read this." Hughes handed the letter to him.

"Okay…

Al,

Envy and Wrath came over while you were asleep. They mentioned something about a town near our old house that had been complaining about strange occurrences happening at dusk. Envy and I are going to go out there and see what the problem is. Wrath is staying behind to give you my message. Tell Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, and the others for me will you? I'll tell Winry on our way out of Central. Thanks!

-Edward"

Everyone just stared at Al, excluding Wrath, who started to snicker, and Hughes who was off in la la land.

Winry strolled down the sidewalk passing the Elric brothers' home and stopped in her tracks to look up when she heard several voices yell 'what' and then continue yelling. Sighing to herself, she simply smiled, shook her head and continued on down the road. 'That Mustang fellow really needs to let up and trust people. Honestly, its not Envy and Ed are good… friends, yeah.' She thought to herself as she walked back home.

* * *

Ed was panting, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs, as Envy collapsed on to of him, making it harder. After a few moments of panting and regaining the conscious thought process back, Envy slid out of Ed and laid down next to him. Ed curled into him, lying his head on the homunculus's chest as Envy wrapped his arms around the small alchemist (A/N: Ha! I called Ed small what now!?). Both feeling tired and in pure bliss, they lay in silence.

"Hey Envy?"

"…"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Wrath gave the others the note?"

"Probably not. If he did, it was probably cause your brother woke him up."

"He fell asleep?"

"Right before we left."

"Oh… Don't you think they expect us back yet?"

"Do I care? No I don't, besides you can lie and say the problem was hard to solve."

"But, Envy, we already found the stray alchemist that was causing the problems and I can't lie to Al."

"Learn to. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"But I-" Ed was cut off when Envy's lips crashed on to his. Ed readily gave Envy entrance when he felt the others tongue lick his bottom lip.

"Chibi…" Envy said as he looked at Ed (A/N: Chibi is Envy's nickname for Ed).

"Yeah."

"Either go to sleep now or you won't be able to walk for a week." Envy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Ed glanced up at his lover to see in fact, he wasn't lying.

"You asked for it." And with that Envy straddled Ed and look down to him. "I love you Chibi."

"I love you too, Envy."

True to his word, they had to delay going back to Central. When they got back though Envy laughed the entire time Ed tried to explain why they took so long and the 'marks' all over Ed's body. Ed got back at him though when he deprived Envy of sex two weeks.

* * *

Me: Ha! I'm done! …Yay…

Roy: Fucking Author. You and your crack stories

Riza: Roy be nice

Me: or I'll make cross-dress

Ed: I BOTTOM!!!

Me: Its fits you.

Envy: I like your story *grabs Ed* I REALLY like your story

Ed: O_o please no I still hurt *gets dragged away anyways*

Al: Brother?

Wrath: Don't worry about him, we can have fun too *winks*

Me: OKAY! Enough SEX. Don't rub your love life in author's face or you all get herpes  :)

Everyone else:  :(

Me: thanks for reading and if you are all like where is the smex? I'm don't think I can do lemons T-T sorry. Please Review it makes me happy! But no Flames Cuz they will go to Roy and for Smores X) Thanks again!!!!


End file.
